


true love only available in 360p

by achu3p



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mishima runs a racy channel, NOT! FINISHED!, camboy!Mishima AU, not finished, very very very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achu3p/pseuds/achu3p
Summary: Kinda pathetic, jacking off to this without him knowing.





	true love only available in 360p

 

_“W-W-Wait, do you by chance run one of those… racy channels?” he recalls Mishima stammering._

_“You’d need to be super courageous to do that…”_

* * *

 

 

Akira, without realizing it, brings the phone closer to his face, eagerly drinking in the slow movements and heady moans coming from his phone. Mishima’s face is cut-off from the video, but there’s no mistaking his pale skin and wide hips, stuttering onto the dildo in his hands.

_“I-It’s my first time doing this,” a nervous voice sounds at the very beginning of the video, fingers fidgeting and tangling together. Akira smiles a little at the familiar sight. “But, I’ll do my best.”_

He really must thank Futaba for telling him about this.

 

* * *

 

It’s easy, in the heat of the moment (or, really, the heat around his dick), for his mind to muddle and imagine that Mishima is right there with him. That instead of his hand, it’s Mishima’s soft mouth wrapped around his dick, wet and hardworking and so eager to please. Or, oftentimes, his mind drifts off; in Akira's lust-filled haze he begins mistaking Mishima’s whines for “ _faster, Kurusu_ ”, little moans for “ _Kurusu, I want you_ ”, the soft gasps for “ _ **Akira, I love you**_ ” and  _fuck! Fuck_ , his heart stutters a bit. Akira gasps himself, eyes suddenly open and hands flying off his cock. Futaba is right; this is getting bad. He needs to just go for it, ask Mishima out on a date, and stop being afraid of whether or not Mishima prefers dicks over pussy (he supposes he knows the answer to  _that_  now). Stop fantasizing about  _what if?_ s with Mishima and stop masturbating to his fucking camshow behind his ba -  
  
\- and then Mishima’s musical little  _ah, ah, ah!_ s sound through his earbuds again; the screen presents his ass slamming down on the dildo so,  _so_  desperately and Akira is instantly back to what he knows best - solitary jacking.  
  
Maybe after one more video.

**Author's Note:**

> i like kurusu pining for mishima (shrugs)


End file.
